Dao Omniversal Empire
The Dao "Omniversal" Empire is a large group led by Ultraman Dao. It serves as the main antagonistic force in Parody Hero Taisen. History Forming Some time after Ultraman Dao came into existence, he began hatching his grand scheme against the Omniverse. Rallying the forces of Anathium under a unified front and turning them into a force capable of taking on entire universes, Dao egotistically named his army the "Dao Omniversal Empire", a name he believed would be more fitting once he completed his delusional goals. Goals he would ultimately never achieve. Quickly after they became a threat, the Dao Omniversal Empire came into conflict with the Parody Garrison. A war between the two forces began, one which forced the Parody Garrison to greatly increase their numbers and enlist the help of Titan allies, most prominently Cdr, Zenon, Furno, and Kit. Parody Hero Taisen After gathering more recruits, including the fabled "Protagonist", Ultraman Spoiler, the Parody Garrison and their allies formulated a plan of attack upon the Dao Omniversal Empire's home base, the Shining Cathedral, which Dao had taken for himself following the death of Shiny Lord at the hands of Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Neo Xenon. Thus, the final battle between the groups began, both sending out everything they had, well almost everything, in a massive brawl which spanned a large are just in front of the Shining Cathedral. While the Empire's forces were formidable, the Parody Garrison would receive unexpected assistance in the form of the Titan Prince Sol, who although initially believing the Parody Ultras could defeat Dao's forces on their own, had become aware of a far more heretical and anathemic being than Dao himself, secretive pulling the strings. Over the course of a long battle, the Dao Omniversal Empire was decimated, it's base of operations destroyed, and the vast majority of its armies crushed into dust. Even the "Lord of Anathium" himself Dao, met his end, and soon after, the heretic beast which had caught Sol's attention in the first place. Parody Hero Taisen Spin-Off TBA Ultraman Spoiler While the Dao Omniversal Empire is officially disbanded, some of its remnants will appear within this series. Members Leadership * Ultraman Dao (Emperor) * Dictator (General) * Anathema Zero (General) * Black Adam (General, captain of the empire's back-up squad) Other Named Members Individuals amassed by Dao and Dictator in order to more effectively counter the Parody Garrison. * Yippe Spaton * Succumebius * Ultraman Darkness * Ultraman Dull (Not really a spy, planned to destroy Dao himself by infiltrating his organization once the parodies were dealt with, but never got the chance) * Shiny and Ahiny (Clones or something) * Ultraman Rushmore * Zero Darkness Darkness * Ultraman Exterminus (Formerly, betrays Dao during the events of the Taisen when Dao attempts to control him through an Anathium-derived powerup) * Ultraman Emerald * Jugrus Jaggler (Actually a Parody Garrison spy as part of a plan hatched by himself and Ultraman Card) * Donalus Trumpler * Anathema Xenon * Anathema Saga * DJ Killer Beatstar (A commander of some kind) * Gimmiclock (High-ranking member, second in command of the empire's back-up squad) * Invertmen ** Invertus ** Chroman * Dark Vader * Adoge * Reionics Ultraman Orb * Rad King * Starfish Hitler * Ya��ool * Ultraman Spirit * Durk Zugi * Ultraman Toho * Evil Ultraman Nerf * Grigio Dio * Zettolotl * Ultraman Loan Shark * Backhand * Gibberishmons * Lagan * Khan X * Plowsma * Ultraman Nternix * Ultrawoman Belial * Ultraseven Belial * Ultraman Neo Belial * Emo Ugandan Knuckles * Robot One Kick Leo * Alien Egg Ivo * Akuma No Orochi * Ultraman DEEG * I know I'm forgetting some so TBA The Fodder The empire's troops * AZ Combat Units * King Joe Shiny * King Joe Ahiny * Shiny Nazi Soviet Trumpers * Shiny Troopers * Screamermons * The Make America Great Again Beasts ** MAGA Zetton ** MAGA Basser ** MAGA Jappa ** MAGA Tanothor ** MAGA Grand King ** MAGA Pandon * Fire Whipper (His intended role as fodder is never disclosed to Yippe Spaton) * Obscuremons * Surrealmons * Golza ** Slim * Spider Man * Bat Man * Cobra Man * Swole Cowra * Fiyamons * Whow * Explodarmon * Lawnmowermons * Cancercellmons * Grand Mess * WOAH Beasts * Alien Leg * Evilgon * Murochi * Others I'm likely forgetting so TBA Allies Beings allied with the Dao Omniversal Empire who are not direct members. * Henshinman * Muteki ** Normal ** Shiny (Sought out to connect it with Hyper Muteki's own empire) * Shining Neo Invaders ** Scout ** Trooper ** Brute (Co-leader of the invaders' squad) ** Slasher (Co-leader of the invaders' squad) * DJ Killer Bemstar (Joined the empire so he could meet up with DJ Killer Beatstar so they can expose people and can get riiiiiiiiiiiiiight into the news together) * E-gon (Not really evil, but was captured by the group because they wished to harness its power) * Belial Atrocious Atrocious ** Ultraman Neo Belial ** Ultrawoman Belial ** Ultraseven Belial * Galactron Mk47 Trivia * The idea for the Dao Omniversal Empire's symbol was Sol's, his instructions being "combine a Deception symbol and a tramp stamp". * The Dao Omniversal Empire's name is obviously a parodying of the Belial Galactic Empire from Ultraman Zero The Movie: Revenge of Belial. Category:Groups Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life. Category:Parody Hero Taisen Category:Parodies Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Villain Category:Dao Omniversal Empire